Subaru Sakamaki
|english = |relatives = Karlheinz (father) Christa (mother) Richter (uncle) Shu (paternal older half-brother) Reiji (paternal older half-brother) Ayato (paternal older half-brother) Laito (paternal older half-brother) Kanato (paternal older half-brother)}} Subaru Sakamaki (逆巻 スバル Sakamaki Subaru) is the sixth and youngest son of the Sakamaki household. Subaru is the only son of Christa, third wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. 'Appearance' Subaru has silverish light-lavender whitish hair, making his hair color not dissimilar to his brother, Kanato's hair color, both being the "purple" family of tones and colors. He also portrays scarlet red eyes with a slight pinkish hue. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the red shirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He also wears black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and has a black sweater around his waist. He wears the necklace with this outfit as well. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots. He wears a wrist band on his left arm. He wears the necklace with this as well. 'Personality' Subaru can be described as the loner type. He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him. Subaru is the silent type who usually sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room. However, due to his very traumatic childhood, he is easily angered and resorts to violence quickly, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. There is a tsundere side of him that not only Yui can see but also his brothers, and he usually gets teased about that by Laito. He's a delinquent type, kind of violent and loves to damage things. He's also a DO-S (extreme sadist), but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. His mother, Christa, described him as being gentle, even though she was the main reason for his horrible childhood and later for his lack of trust in females. He considers himself filthy and ignorant because of the ways his mentally ill mother had endlessly denounced him whilst either trying to kill him or begging him to kill her. The reason Subaru gave Yui a knife is because he wanted her to kill him and then he said if she can't do it, she should kill herself. 'History' Even though Christa knew very well what she is getting into, and that her "older brother" (her close blood relative Karlheinz whom she considers as a direct sibling, even though he's actually her cousin) already had two other wives, she preferred to self deceive and think that he only uses them and loves only her. Christa loving Karl as a brother, didn't decline the marriage even though her consent was never really required. But when she found out about Karlheinz wanting to use her for creating an incest born child between them for his experiments only, she started to struggle in between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. By that time she was already pregnant with Subaru which only made her condition more complicated. Christa became mentally ill and bipolar, at one side loving Kalrheinz as her "kind big brother" and at the other side hating him like "that man that dirtied her". She begins to hate the baby even before he is born as something impure that will ruin her beauty. Because of this, Subaru's mother who is already extremely unstable put Subaru through the worst childhood. She calls him a filthy abomination and asks him to kill her and even tries to harm him to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. He grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted. At first he thought it was all Karlheinz's fault that she is like this but when Subaru tried to protect her, Christa slapped him and ran into Karl's embrace which only shocked the poor child and left him with huge trust issues towards the females which he later shows to the heroine. Then he starts thinking it was all his fault for his mother to be that way and that the only one who she hates is him. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vents his anger towards things which is why he is so destructive. He first met his brothers at a dinner party which their seperate mothers brought them to. His first impression of his siblings was that he did not want to get involved with them. Relationships Family Subaru doesn't seem so be to close to any of his brothers and tends to keep to himself. However, he sometimes pesters and annoys his siblings as seen when Yui first arrives. He called Kanato a pipsqueak because of his height. Though in the CD Drama, Subaru did say he liked Kanato's singing. He also finds Ayato calling himself 'ore-sama' annoying and repeatedly calls Laito out as being a pervert (which Laito happily admits to). Subaru becomes frustrated by Laito's attempts to goad him into admitting his feelings for Yui. Christa Subaru's relationship with Christa is quite complicated. Subaru loves his mother, but Christa occasionally snaps at Subaru and begs him to kill her. She says Subaru was something she never wanted, calling him filthy, thus resulting in Subaru's bad opinion about himself. However, when he grows up his communication with her gets even worse. She often demands to see him and wreaks havoc only he can deal with. In DARK FATE, the moment she sees him, she immediately mistakes him for Karlheinz in her delusional state. She either hates him by throwing heavy stuff at him, or loves him, calling him "big brother" and she even tries to push herself on him. In his Vampire Ending in Haunted Dark Bridal, she forces Subaru to kill her, and he does. Karlheinz Subaru has a deep hatred for his father just like his other half-brothers do, and he dreams to be the one to kill him one day. He can't forgive Karlheinz for all that he has done to his mother, especially neglecting her at the end when she needed him the most. Finding out about his experiments only adds more to that hatred. At one point, Subaru broke a statue of his father and was thrown into the ocean as punishment. Yui Komori He initially ignored her at the beginning, but he later encourages her to escape while she still can. However, Yui chose to remain in the mansion in order to find the answers to her questions. He complied with her decision and gave her his silver knife to protect herself, and so she could kill everyone in the house. He soon starts opening up to her and he even starts to trust her. It is implied in the anime that he has started to fall in love with her, and was secretly hurt when she started living with the Mukami brothers. When Ayato brought Yui back to the Sakamaki mansion, he is shown to be jealous when he breaks a wall. In his MORE BLOOD route, he revealed that one of the cause of his irritations was; he was jealous that Yui never got discouraged no matter how many times he had been horrible to her. This was something he was unable to do. He also kept trying to encourage Yui to go to Kou's side, because he felt that Kou was able to control his thirst for blood better. When Kou tried to forcefully make Yui his towards the end of the Ecstacy chapter, Subaru came to her rescue. He also fought over her with Kou. However, in Kou's MORE BLOOD route, Subaru briefly snatched Yui in order to speak to her privately. He wanted to know whether she chose to live with Kou on her own will. When Yui was unable to answer him, he got irritated until Kou interrupted their conversation. When Yui finally decides to remain by Kou's side, he respects her choice. Kou Mukami He plays the antagonistic role in Kou's MORE BLOOD route. He is rivals with Kou. Whenever Kou teased or insulted him, Subaru easily got provoked much to Kou's amusement. In the Maniac chapter, Kou bit Yui right in front of Subaru to provoke him, as well as to find out how Subaru felt to have his "bait" stolen. This prompted Subaru to punch Kou across the face and then bite Yui in retaliation. When he asked Kou how he felt to have his "bait" stolen after biting Yui, Kou realized that Subaru only saw Yui as "food" and refused to let him take her back. In his MORE BLOOD route, Subaru does get jealous when he sees Kou making advances towards Yui. When Subaru realizes his resolve, he manages to stop Kou from trying to take Yui from him and the two engaged in a fist fight over her. In his Manservant Ending, Subaru kills Kou in an attempt to save Yui. However, he soon starts to get along with Kou in DARK FATE and LOST EDEN. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Flying' During a full moon, he can fly. 'Other' Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. He is good at hand-to-hand combats and can also use knives very efficiently, wielding it with high precision. 'Trivia' * Subaru has no friends at school, meaning he's a loner. ** He later becomes friends with Kou in his MORE BLOOD Vampire Ending, and starts to get along with him in both DARK FATE and LOST EDEN. *He doesn't have a favorite food or any hobbies. **In VANDEAD CARNIVAL Subaru Sub Scenario w/ Ayato, Ayato gives Subaru sour food and he doesn't taste anything. *He is a tsundere *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 27cm. *He got punished by being thrown into the sea when he destroyed a statue of his father. *He is rivals with Kou who likes to provoke him when it comes to Yui. Their rivalry towards each other soon becomes rivalry over Yui's affections. * He considers Shu his favorite brother. * He likes Kanato's singing. * In DARK FATE, it is revealed that he is an incest child. * Due to his resemblance towards his father, Christa often mistakes him as Karlheinz in her delusional state. * In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Violet Family. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Males